Unexpected Confusion
by comedictragedies
Summary: A one-shot about Kiriyama... O.O


Kiriyama sat wordlessly on the park bench, soulless eyes gazing at her form only an estimated eight meters away, accompanied by the two others she was always seen with. Mitsuru sat on the floor; oddly making some attempt to figure out his homework as Hiroshi and Ryuuhei, the three probably too bored to do anything else, frustrated and confused themselves. Sho made little attempt to help, finding it all way too funny. It was a shock any of them even bothered to copy anything down, and Kazuo never really bothered to think about their sudden attempt with their grades, so Kiriyama ignored them, his mind filled with other things.

He could remember his first reactions; ones that still seemed to plague and almost confuse his mind. What was happening to him? This girl…why couldn't he get her out of his head? Ever since he saw her that day after dealing with…Jaguar, was it? He didn't care. It was those eyes; he had walked passed the three girls with his gang, Mitsuru and Ryuuhei 's mouths dropping at the sight of their beauty, Sho only slightly narrowing his eyes at the competition. The three girls had looked over, too, the Japanese girl lightly flirting with Mitsuru and Ryuuhei, the albino girl returning a soft glare to Sho.

Her eyes wrapped him up in this…this…he couldn't describe it; all he knew was, for those few moments, he couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes, watching him with this look…he couldn't describe that, either. The closest he got was a knowing look, but it was more…it was…he didn't know, and he was sick of not knowing. Eyes of hazel brown, their gaze seemed to remain there all day long. He dreamed about them that night, this time with her smile. He had to see her again…

…And he did. It was perhaps a week and a half later when Mitsuru and the rest of his gang had gotten into a fight with a guy. Yes, one guy. Ryuuhei had picked the fight, and while Kazuo was merely slightly interested, the boy haunted Mitsuru. Short black locks, always neatly kept, fell by unnaturally dark eyes, his eerie calmness reflected in a smirk, revealing a pearly-white fang.

Nonetheless, he had beaten them with ease, whatever seeming unnerving about the boy only magnified when Kazuo stepped in, the boy grinning.

"Sorry." He began calmly, a cheery tone in his voice. "But it's against the code to back down from a seemingly worthy challenge." Kazuo didn't remember why he had stepped in; perhaps he had found the boy somewhat interesting as well. Whatever it was, he had fought him that day, too, however, their fight was cut short.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Everyone froze at the English tongue. Kazuo seemed to be the only one of his gang able to understand exactly what she was saying as she spoke, crimson lips pulled into a slightly angry pout, those hazel eyes narrowed slightly, more in aggravation as she delivered discipline, than in anger as one would have when delivering punishment. "I leave for ten minutes and already you've gotten into a fight? You know we don't have time for this!"

Kazuo was in shock; his eyes locked onto the girl he had dreamt about since he had first seen her over a week ago. She stood tall—as always, he figured—brown curls igniting with gold and red gold—depending on the light—falling neatly by her shoulders. Kiriyama felt his eyes drawn to her outfit as she scolded the boy before him, long legs covered by the tight material of her jeans, ones that covered much of her black, high-heeled boots. The black, ¼-sleeved, off the shoulder sweater with the large, folded neckline—about two inches thick, perhaps less than an inch of bare skin showing below the neckline—was extremely formfitting. For a moment he couldn't breathe, not even bothering to glance at the jewelry she wore.

"…Of course," She said suddenly, sighing. "I can't simply allow this to slide, can I?"

Those eyes were directed to Kazuo.

"You've challenged my right hand. A fight with him is a fight with me."

Interesting, Kiriyama had thought suddenly, his hand twitching slightly. Her lips had pulled into a wide grin as her eyes landed on her target.

"Yeah…" She said softly. "I remember you…" Those words caused him to freeze, leaving him open for the punch that slammed him into the alley wall. Three mouths dropped, her right hand merely smirking with pride at her inhuman capabilities. Dark eyes looked up at her before she found herself slamming into a wall, her feet steadying under her as she staggered, her eyes slightly widened. Within a moment she had stood up straight, and Kazuo suddenly found himself gazing into the same knowing eyes he had seen more than a week ago, the same look enveloping him before the two jumped into the fight.

He had never fought someone as strong as her. She hit with more punches and knocked him down with more kicks than any other opponent, and not one other person he had ever known caught him by surprise, throwing him into momentary shock as she did…nothing could, he realized, her fighting style like none he had ever seen, and looking back, he couldn't sleep that night, his eyes fixated on the hand that held hers when they had decided it would be best to call it a tie about 20 minutes into the fight, neither one of them too badly bruised or scraped, and neither one of them worn out from the fight.

They met up later, too; they may have not gone to the same school, but he learned that she lived nearby in the Masters Estate. They'd see each other everyday just walking on the street. Kiriyama's eyes narrowed slight as the girls broke into laughter. He cherished those moments, and he couldn't understand why, before he seemed to freeze suddenly, her voice as she spoke to her friends dancing in the wind. No one could understand the release it brought, the salvation from the darkness he couldn't escape, but why her? What made her his endless light? And it was then that the almost terrifying thought occurred to him, one that he couldn't understand.

Was this…was this _love_…?


End file.
